Il y a des jours comme ça
by SephyRSDH
Summary: il y a des jours comme ça, où il vaut mieux rester dans son lit... tout le monde a vécu ça! au tour de notre Dudule international! attention, emploie de mots grossiers!et d'un humour bien à meoi... huhu! [OS]


héhéhé!!

petit délire apparu aprés un mauvais début de journée et commencé pendant un début de cours qui s'éternisait... '

je me suis plutôt défoulée, alors, je suis pas vraiment sûre du résultat... huhu!!

essayez de lire quand même!!!

* * *

Il y a des jours comme ça où tout se ligue contre vous, où le petit bon dieu vous a pris pour cible...

Vrrrr vrrrr

Ah ! Attendez ! Coup de fil attendu...

-**Allo ?**

-**Hey, Duo ! Comment va ?**

-**Et bien,...**

Tuuuut ! '_Votre crédit de communication est dépassé'_

Et MERDE !

Hmpf... pffff... Vous comprenez maintenant ?

Déjà, ce matin...

-

Flash back

**-**

-**Duooooo !**

Quelqu'un dévale les escaliers et ouvre la porte de la cuisine.

-**Quaaaatre ! Chuis à la bourre ! Tu m'emmènes ?**

-**Désolé Dudu, l'Aston Martin a un pneu crevé...**

Un croissant dans la bouche, un verre dans la main, le natté soupire sans s'étouffer (miracle !). Il lance sa main dans le réfrigérateur pour attraper le jus d'orange.

Cling. Splache !

-

Fin flash back

-

Et un pot de moutarde éclaté sur mon uniforme... Vous devinez la suite :

-changement d'uniforme ;

-sprint jusqu'au bureau ;

-20 min à se faire engueuler dans le bureau du boss.

Tout bonnement G.E.N.I.A.L.

Et vous pouvez me croire, je suis pas du genre à péter mon câble facilement, mais y a des jours, où il vaudrait mieux rester cloîtré chez sois, dans son plumard, bien à l'abri des agressions externes. Parce que là, je vous jure, je vais faire un meurtre.

A ma place, même Hee-chan aurait manifesté un semblant de mécontentement...

Vous voulez un autre exemple ? Y a cas demander, j'en ai à la pelle...

Voyons... peut-être celui du café ? Ah oui, celui-là !

-

Flash back

-

Je marche vers le bureau qui m'est attribué. Je sors à peine de celui du directeur... ce dernier en a profité pour me donner quelques dossiers à examiner. Quelle pourriture !

Après une matinée pareille, je m'octroie un passage par le distributeur. La caféine me détendra.

-**Hey ! Josseline ! T'as vu mes nouvelles chaussures ? Elles sont belles, hein ?** (1)

Arf ! Manquait plus que ce boulet...

-**C'est du Dain cent pour cent synthétique. C'est bien imité, hein ? Tu leur mets des cornes et on dirait des vrais !**

Et son rire de pneumonique suffoquant...

Heurk ! Je prends mon café, et je me taille !

Pfff... De toutes les missions que j'ai eu à effectuer, c'est bien la pire. Quatre, au moins, il n'est pas obligé de passer pour un 'inspecteur de bureau'...

Inspecteur de bureau ? Inspecteur trop nul et dangereux pour aller sur le terrain...

Moi ! Un pilote de Gundam... devenu 'inspecteur de bureau'.

-**Attent... !**

Gros silence.

Je regarde mon uniforme. Une traînée de café imprègne tout le côté extérieur de ma jambe droite.

-

Fin flash back

-

Après ça, avec self-control, je suis allé poser mes dossiers, prendre mon fric et partir à la recherche d'une boutique de fringues. Heureusement pour moi, il y a un centre commercial juste à côté. J'ai donc dégoté un pantalon en toile et un long manteau en cachemire. Cher. Mais bon, y a des jours comme ça, si tu ne te fais pas plaisir, la victime de ta crise de nerfs le regrette amèrement. Donc, me direz-vous, tout se termine bien !

Et bien, vous répondrais-je, pas du tout ! Parce qu'après le travail, j'ai décidé de prendre le bus...

-

Flash back

-

Le bus est au bout de l'avenue, l'arrêt sur le trottoir d'en face. J'inspire à fond et me prépare à piquer un sprint. Mais au milieu du 'passage en deux temps' pour les piétons, le feu passe au vert pour les voitures, et le bus aussi... Je laisse quelques voitures passer et coure le plus vite possible, le bus étant toujours là.

Je suis à seulement cinq mètres, seulement cinq !

Et cet enfoiré démarre... (2)

-

Fin flash back

-

Et ce n'est pas tout ! Le bus suivant arrivait 10 minutes plus tard, normalement. Mais bon, avec celui-là, 10 minutes correspondent à 20. J'ai donc attendu 20 minutes sous la flotte. Parce qu'en plus, l'orage qui menaçait tooooooute la journée pendant que j'étais au bureau, au chaud, à l'abri, s'est mis à déverser des trombes d'eau. Et moi, j'étais en-dessous. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas...

Mais ce n'est pas tout !

-

Flash back

-

Je suis enfin dans le bus.

Je suis trempé et bloqué entre un alcoolique et une femme au parfum ressemblant étrangement à 'Pourri du Séant' de Jean Peste. (3)

Mais au moins, je n'ais plus que 30 minutes à attendre pour rentrer au repère.

Je mets moins de temps à pied, mais après une journée pareille, j'avais pas la force de supporter ça.

Aussi, pour me remonter le moral, je décide de me défoncer purement et simplement les tympans en écoutant le dernier album de Sum41. Je mets la musique en route, après quelques torsions de ma personne et me délecte enfin de 'No Reason'. C'est fou le bien que la musique peut procurer... je compare ça à de la nicotine pour un fumeur, même si je n fume pas.

C'est...

Hmpf... pffff...

-

Fin flash back

-

La moitié du morceau. C'est là que mon Mp3 a décidé de me lâché. Pas le début, ni la fin. Non, juste au milieu. Quand tu te sens enfin mieux, quand tu pars enfin dans un bon trip.

Autant vous dire que je suis MEGA frustré.

Et pour en rajouter, mon bus est ralenti par une grand-mère dans une Deuche.

Je suis à la limite du point de rupture. Mais seulement à la limite. Mon arrêt n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Ah ! Une accélération ! Ca y est ! Mémé s'est dépêtrée avec ce monstrueux machin dans ses mains fripées et ces choses fort gênantes au bout de ses petits pieds rabougris rongés par l'arthrite... Quand je vous disais que j'étais à la limite...

Mais bon ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me libérer de cette atmosphère pourrie et surchargée d'odeurs corporelles et inspirer l'air froid et humide de l'extérieur.

Après avoir bousculé plusieurs passagers et être passé devant un pépé avec sa canne, je réalise enfin à quel point il est préférable de rentrer à pied... et de m'acheter au plus vite un parapluie.

Il pleut encore, mais c'est relativement supportable.

J'avance d'un pas rapide, priant pour que mes longs cheveux ne soient pas en trop mauvais état.

-**Hey ! Toi là ! Donne-moi ton fric !**

Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Mais qu'es-ce que je lui ai fait au Gars Là-haut dans Ses nuages ?

Deux malabars m'encerclent. Heureusement pour moi, je sais très exactement où se trouve mon Beretta... dans son étuis, planqué sous mon édredon.

Je soupire.

-**Les gars, c'est pas le moment...**

Le plus proche des deux sort un poignard.

-**Puisque je n'ai pas le choix...**

Je fais un mouvement pour prendre mon portefeuille mais enlève mon manteau pour désarmer le plus proche sans me blesser et les mettre chaos à ma façon... ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'emmerder le Shinigami les mecs...

C'est donc avec un manteau acheté depuis quelques heures et déjà déchiré, une coiffure à faire pleurer Jean Louis David et une tête de toxicomane que je pénètre enfin dans notre planque.

-**Duo !...**

**-'Soir Quat'...**

**-Heu...**

Je lui lance un regard explicite quand au sort que je lui réserve s'il ose se moquer de moi.

-**Hum... Tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche ! Je vais préparer le dîner ce soir ! Entrecôte sauce Roquefort avec des patates sautées ! **(j'ai la daaaalle!!!)

J'offre un sourire lumineux à mon meilleur ami. Il va tenter de me remonter le moral en préparant mon plat préféré. Je l'adore ! Finalement, cette journée pourrait bien se terminer...

Le blond allait partir dans la cuisine quand je le retiens.

-**Quatre ? Dis-moi, c'est rattrapable ?**

Le pilote de Sandrock examine le manteau et affiche une grimace peut encourageante. Je soupire.

-**Tant pis...**

Je jette négligemment le manteau dans un coin et monte dans ma chambre. Pour une fois que j'en aie une à moi, j'en profite. Je me déshabille pour me retrouver en caleçon, détache mes cheveux et prend deux serviettes. Je me dirige vers la salle-de-bain commune et m'enferme à l'intérieur. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, je reste immobile quelques minutes, profitant d'un moment de détente. Mais avant de vider le ballon d'eau chaude, je me mets à me laver avec tous les produits à portée de main : du champoing à l'amande douce, un après-champoing de même senteur, un gel douche à la poire williams, un gel peeling pour le visage.

Y a des jours comme ça où prendre soin de sa peau fait du bien...

Après m'être séché et coiffé, je ressors et me dirige vers ma chambre, une serviette autour de la taille. (houhouhou..)

-'**Soir Duo.**

Je me stoppe quelques secondes.

-**Hee-chan ! T'es enfin revenu !**

Je lui fais une accolade et m'écarte de lui. Il me fait un hochement de tête, montrant que le plaisir est partagé. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. Il était parti jouer le garde du corps de la princesse Réléna, pendant une conférence sur la colonie L3. Autant dire que c'avait dû être rude. Enfin ! Maintenant, il est là et nous allons pouvoir passer une soirée entre nous, les pilotes de Gundam.

Je descends rejoindre Quatre dans la cuisine pendant que Heero se prépare. Je me suis habillé 'à l'aise' : un sweat , un jogging et de grosses chaussettes en laine.

-**Si tu veux, Duo, comme demain je vais au centre commercial, on pourrait peut-être aller te racheter un manteau ?**

Je fais un grand sourire à mon arabe préféré.

**-Merci Quatre !**

-**En plus, ça va faire un moment que nous ne sommes pas sortis tous les deux.**

J'acquiesce, tout content à la perspective d'une journée de shopping avec mon meilleur ami.

-**Le repas est prêt !**

Je l'aide à prendre les plats et à les amener à table. Cette dernière se trouve dans le spacieux salon qui jouxte la cuisine américaine. Trowa et Wufei étaient assis face à face, pris dans une partie d'échecs. Ils avaient déjà dressé la table, on attendait plus que Heero, qui ne tarda pas.

Le repas fut joyeux et quelque peu festif maintenant que nous étions tous ensemble. Finalement, cette journée se termine sous de meilleurs hospices !

-**Au fait, j'ai préparé un dessert, quelqu'un en veut ?**

Approbation générale et disparition de Quatre dans la cuisine. Une odeur de chocolat nous parvient pendant que mes glandes salivaires s'activent. Moelleux au chocolat ! Mon dessert préféré !! Quatre est un Ange venu racheter les fautes de son Seigneur !!!

-**Attention, c'est chaud !**

Quatre s'approche, le gâteau dans les mains, les mains dans des gants de cuisine vert pomme.

Il se penche pour poser le gâteau sur la table et...

Cling ! Boum ! Splache !

Me mettre à pleurer ne servirait à rien...

-**Mais qu'es-ce que je Lui aie faiiiiiit !!!!**

* * *

(1) pour ceux qui ne reconnaissent pas -honte à vous! déshonneur sur votre famille!! déshonneur sur votre vache!!- c'est Dani Boon dans le sketch 'La Poste'!!

(2) je suis méchaante! pardon aux conducteurs de buuus! c'est juste que Dudu a une journée pourrie, alors j'enfonce le clou!!! rétablissons la vérité! Les chauffeurs attendent quand quequ'un pique un sprint!... ou je dois avoir une sacrée chance...

(3) pour ceux qui connaissent pas encore la 'blague': 'pourri du séant' de j'empeste 'pourri des fesses' de j'empeste ça sent vraiment pas bon... du tout du tout...'

Voilà voilà!

Heero:** Même pas.**

Meoi: **T'es pas non plus une référence...**

Quatre: **Elle n'a pas tord!**

Duo: **Je vote pour Hee-chan!!!**

Meoi: **Déjà, on vote pas, ensuite, t'es pas impartial.**

Duo, boudeur: **On est en Démocratie d'abbord!**

Meoi, machiavélique: **Nan, pas sous la dictature de ma plume.**

Duo, dégluti en se réfugiant dans les bras de Heero, récalcitrant: **C'est pas juste! Je m'en prend plein le tête!**

Meoi: **Qui aime bien châtie bien!**

Heero, un sourire en coin: **Tu vois Duo? Elle t'aime à la folie.**

Duo, se met à pleurer dans les bras de Quatre aprés avoir été viré par Heero:** Je veux pas qu'elle m'aiiiime!!!**

héhéhéhéhé!! à une prochaiineuh!!!


End file.
